Where Fears & Lies Melt Away
by kodacolors
Summary: Konoha High. An ordinary school, without ordinary people...Wait...What? A 16 year old pink haired rebel & a mischievous raven haired Uchiha are feuding? Seems like the tables have turned & Sakura can't get Sasuke out of her skin. [SasuSaku]


She looked down to stare at her notebook. Little comments and funny remarks were scribbled on the cover by her many friends. When she looked back up to stare at the clock, It was 11:04 A.M. Only 26 more minutes till class is over. She struggled to stay awake, but slowly drifted to sleep. Her left hand was supporting her face, her legs were crossed, her long light pink hair was loose with short bangs to the side. In an instant.

She fell asleep.

"Miss Haruno? Miss Haruno? Miss Haruno?!" A loud voice suddenly woke her up. She calmly opened her eyes without jolting. "I can hear you already..." she said without hesitating. "Glad you can join us Miss Haruno. Perhaps you'd like to share to the class what we've just learned?" The teacher said sarcastically. His temper grew angry, and he was in no mood to play around.

"No, thanks."

"It wasn't a request, it was an order!"

"It doesn't matter.'Cuz the way I look at it determines on my answer..."

There were laughs heard across the room. This class was certainly entertaining. A raven-haired boy in the back of the classroom sitting lazily with his hand curved up in a fist resting his head on it was eyeing the little pink-haired rebel. A smirk grew on his face. Yes, this was certainly entertaining.

The bell rang.

She was safe...

For the moment...

Everyone quickly jolted out of there seats, grabbed their things, and ran towards the door. Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed out. She was reaching her locker, but a few boys kept looking at her. She was already use to it. It's not like they'll stop.

She finally reached her locker, opening it, she put her notebook that was inside her backpack and put it on one of the shelves of her locker. She grabbed another notebook that was similar to the one she just had, and put it in her backpack. When she closed her locker she saw a certain raven-haired boy behind it appear when she closed it. He had his elbow leaned against the lockers. Sakura, on the other hand. Didn't give a care in the world. She ignored the Uchiha, and was ready to walk away after she gave him a "Screw You" look. But a certain hand grabbed her wrist from going any further.

"Leaving so soon?" the raven-haired boy asked. Sakura turned around, her hand swiftly away from Sasuke's grip. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura grew angry.

What the hell's going on?

"You shouldn't be such a smartass." Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't be so intimidating." she snapped back.

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was loosing her patience...Fast...

"Why are you trying so hard to act cool?" At that instant. Sakura's nerves were loosing their patience as well. She was ready to slap Sasuke right then and there. But she held back.

"Why are you so interested?" Sakura said.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Sasuke replied coldly.

"I'm the one that doesn't care." With that, Sakura walked away leaving a speechless & pissed off Uchiha behind. He'll deal with her later.

Walking down the halls, Sakura kept ignoring all the whistling that came from the dimwitted perverted guys.

"Sakura!" A voice heard down the hall, a blonde girl with for pony tails walked towards Sakura's direction. "Hey Temari." Sakura said without putting on a smile. "Why the long face?" Temari asked. "It's nothing..." Sakura said although a lot of things were running through her mind right now. "Doesn't seem like nothing." Temari replied. "It's nothing. Honest." Sakura finally smiled. "I guess putting on a fake smile is good enough for me." Temari giggled.

"So, is anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, Kankuro is being a major asshole today." Temari said angrily.

"Why? What he do this time?" Sakura gave out a soft giggle.

"He's not attending today's assembly, and we need him or we can't finish the decorations for Kenosha's 25th anniversary celebration from winning against the Sound. So I wanna ask if you could fill in for him. You'd be a much better help than him! We might even finish sooner!"

"I guess it's OK. Yeah, I'll do it."

"That's great! Oh, I owe you one Sakura!" Temari gave Sakura a quick hug and a few seconds later she pulled back. "It's OK. Anything for a friend." Sakura gave Temari a smile before she said goodbye. "Well, better be heading to 4th Period! You don't wanna be late! Tsunade is getting stricter with the rules!" Temari said, jokingly poking Sakura's arm.

"I guess...Well then, see you Temari."

"See ya Sakura!"

The two were ready to walk off before Temari remembered something.

"Oi, wait Sakura! I almost forgot! I think Sasuke wanted to see you!"

Sakura paused. _What? What does he want now!? Does he want to insult me again? Forget it! That bastard can go to hell!_

Sasuke was pretty intimidating. I mean, it's not Sakura's fault she hates him. After all...He was the one who broke her heart...

But that doesn't matter now. Sakura was mature. She was 16 years old, one of the smartest people in her class. Even in the school. She still remembers the day Sasuke completely insulted her when she was 12. Saying how she should train more, and how she was the weakest person in her team. I didn't know medic nins who heal their teammates and stand beside them when they're in trouble was pronounced weak. Heck, I'd hate Sasuke too if he ever mocked me like that. In fact, I think I do remember that Sakura was the one who saved Sasuke's life when Gaara almost killed him. Is that weak? Or is Sasuke just a major self-centered asshole who has nothing better to do than to criticize people instead of criticizing himself? Yeah. That's it.

Sakura stepped in her classroom. Room 516. Subject; "Elemental Powers." She scanned the room and noticed Sasuke was already there. He was in all of her classes after all. Sakura's mission was to get passed Sasuke without hesitating. Knowing Sakura. That won't be too hard.

Her seat was 2 desks away from Sasuke's. She started to walk towards her seat, when she passed up Sasuke she already got the feeling that he was staring at her. She still remembers that Temari said he wanted to see her. Oh well. It's not like it was important.

She finally reached her desk and dropped her backpack on the floor. She sat down crossing her legs again. They were the only ones in the class. Kakashi was teaching the class so of course he wasn't there. Sakura turned her head towards the window. She was sunk deep in her thoughts. She remembered that her parents had died, and she never said goodbye to them. It was a shame. After all that, Sasuke still insulted her. Saying that she doesn't know the feeling of being isolated. That's a load of bull! She knows damn right the feeling she gets when she doesn't have any family! Unlike him she has friends. She doesn't drive them away like Sasuke. After everything that happened, Sakura ignored the Uchiha. To her he was nobody. Just another person she can walk through. He wasn't important. She will never care for him.

Not today…

Not tomorrow…

Not in this millennium…

Sakura was awakened from her thoughts when she felt a cold presence. She turned around and looked up. Only to see that the Uchiha was standing right in front of her…


End file.
